thendarrfandomcom-20200214-history
Othrumnok Empire Lineage
Emperor Algonoz Othrumnok Rightfully titled the First Kholm and the Foremost Ozbar, Alghonak was the founder of the Kholmaz Ozbarok. The son of Kolmag Broinan Othrumnok, he led his people on an exodus that would forever change their and the world's future after his father suffered a crushing defeat by a triple kolmagaz alliance and was slain, wandering westwards of Ghalzund until they reached the distant, foreign land of Ralnu'an. He and his remaining kin lived through the hardships of the forestest wilderness until one of their scouting parties stumbled across an elven counterpart, after which contact between the two races sprouted in remarkable peace and pace. Emperor genorously invited the Othrumnok to the elven imperial city of , where they were assimilated into elven society and its customs, most importantly magic. It is when an exodus led countless orvenak from their native homeland, which occurred periodically even before the fall of the Othrumnok Kolmagaz, that the Elven Empire was pulled into a war that they were losing, and when Alghonak volunteered with hundreds of his kinsmen to defend Ralnu'an from the orvenak invaders. He proved himself a rigorous commandant and staunch warrior, using the newfound magical prowess taught to him and his troops by the elves to full extent. He grew in the rank hierarchy and outstrategized the orvenak, repelling them into the dunes of the desert southeast of the Elven Empire after a handful of campaigns in the span of four years and thus ending the He and his most trusted officers were crowned with laurels upon their return, earning the favor of many noble houses and the emperor himself, though conservative families did not hold the ozbarai to high regard even after Alghonak's accomplishments. Merely months after the defeat of the orvenak, the recently unified arvenshi tribes were led in their thirst for blood and expansion by Koro-Gun , pillaging the fringe regions of the Elven Empire in the Karvek Peninsula. Word reached the imperial city of after the invasion of , the empire's largest city in Karvek. However, the division tearing apart the noble houses showed its magnitude when almost half of them denied the call to arms of Emperor , some going so far as to claim the ozbarai were attracting the arvenshi. Alghonak naturally answered the call and rallied his kinsmen, acting as the commanding general of a whole field army. The Imperial Army was, however, only at half mobilization as a result of the nobles' protests, though Alghonak made do with what he had available. Complete desolation of Karvek and substantial casualties eight years later, Alghonak sent the arvenshi and routing, ending the in triumph. Admist the celebrations in the in , Emperor was assassinated. Opposing noble houses stage a coup d'etat, with Alghonak and the loyalists upholding their oath to the imperial bloodline. The Elven Empire was plunged into a civil war, known as <č>. The imperial family was assassinated during the war, though Alghonak himself slew of House at the culmination of <č> at , bringing a loyalist victory after eight bloody years of civil strife. With the imperial family extinct and the crown without a head, Alghonak, already revered by the loyalists and the remaining ex-oppositionists who were forced to pay for a great deal of the war reparations, was crowned emperor at a grand celebration at the in . Many of his most decorated kinsmen and their bloodlines were elevated to nobility. Alghonak's son, Hurren, was proclaimed heir to the empire. Two years later, Alghonak, now Emperor of the Elves, began preparations for an invasion of Ghalzund, part in revenge, and part in seeking to subjugate more ozbarai for the empire as part of his future ambitions. Four years after his coronation, he arrived with his army in Ghalzund, marking the start of the . Four years of combat in the rugged mountainous terrain and an overinflated perception of invulnerability led him to suffering his first defeat after a series of victories. Outmaneuvered by the Kolmagaz's flank attack, he was forced to retreat from the Battle of . Two years later, he defeated the Kolmagaz and subjugated it, returning to his streak of triumphs for the remainder of the war. After a comparatively short period of nine years into the war, all kolmagaz were either defeated or joined on their own initiative, marking, for the first time in known history, the unification of the ozbarai. Despite the fraternal war, Alghonak was merciful and ascertained that each kolmagaz would keep its identity. Tensions began to grew between the ozbarai and elves, despite both being de jure equal, as the old Elven Empire was then proclaimed by Alghonak as the Kholmaz Ozbarok. The imperial capial, previously , was relocated to , an ancient ozbarok fortress-city in Ghalzund two years later. It was once the foremost land of Alghonak's father, Broinan, who presided as Kolmag behind its walls. With a combination of elven sorcery and ozbarok masonry, was being refurbished a year after its designation as imperial capital. The city flourished and became the center of culture, commerce, innovation, guilds, and the army, among many roles, attracting both elves and ozbarai of other kolmagaz who swelled the population. Eight years after reconstruction and perpetual expansion of began, the foundation of Alghonak's Palace was laid down and construction began, being completed after eight years. The Day of Mourning arrived twenty-one years later, when Kholm Alghonak of the Kholmaz Ozbarok passed away from old age, having ruled as the first Kholm for thirty-eight years. Sorrow reaches the farthest corners of the kholmaz, though the legendary kholm's legacy would endure for centuries more, as his son, Hurren, now took up the crown and throne. Emperor Durek Othrumnok Emperor Gythan Othrumnok Emperor Thelmoz Othrumnok Emperor Thydan Othrumnok Emperor Tharbek Othrumnok Emperor Ormnar Gafrinan Emperor Torok Gafrinan Emperor Granark Gafrinan Emperor Darghoz Othrumnok Emperor Tharnek Boradak Emperor Tydoz Boradak Emperor Hargren Gafrinan Emperor Koroz Boradak Emperor Bargoz Boradak Emperor GramozGazamar Emperor Garan Gazamar Emperor Krytharnok Gazamar Emperor Thodran Gazamar Emperor Kormark Othrumnok Emperor Heldran Othrumnok Emperor Margok Othrumnok Emperor Holgroz Othrumnok Emperor Khorgoz Kal-mek Emperor Ormthok Kal-mek Emperor Grydan Kal-mek Emperor Gorimdoz Kal-mek Emperor Golmoz Kal-mek Category:Concepts